


Майя

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Drama, F/M, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Мир тряхнуло, мир разложило на мозаику и собрало воедино – но теперь он видел каждую из граней между кусочками. Что она сделала. Они вместе.





	Майя

Он ей говорил, много раз говорил – на своей скорости.  
Когда в шестнадцать, ещё в Транзии, таскал из чужого костра печёную картошку и добавлял: поешь, сестрёнка.  
Когда в двадцать три, во время войны с людьми, наплевав на приказы, наплевав на границы, бежал через пол-Европы, бросал на стойку американские банкноты и приносил ей то итальянское мороженое, самое вкусное в мире, и добавлял: всё у нас получится. Магнето – _отец_ – слово шероховатое на языке, непривычное, – знает, что делает.  
В тридцать он таскал уже жемчужины, и маленькие вычурные раковины, розоватые по краям, как тонкая кожа за её ухом, если отвести тугой блестящий локон в сторону, и красные, как её платья, морские звёзды, и жирные побулькивающие мидии – прямо из тронного зала надоедливого Подводника. Добавлял: всё лучшее для тебя, принцесса. Никто не подумает на официального делегата Геноши, это же нелепо!  
Он мог бы вытравить эту привычку, но не хотел – она была их глупым детским секретом, она была только для двоих. Ванда смеялась, целовала его в щёку, он останавливал себя во времени и замирал так на секунды, которые казались днями. В тепле её объятий, в запахе её волос, Пьетро много раз говорил: как я люблю тебя – ничего нет сильнее.  
У меня никого больше нет, и не нужно.  
Я тебя хочу, сестра.  
Кто же виноват, что она не разбирала слов? Законы физики.  
Иногда Пьетро думал, что сходит с ума – не из-за этого, никогда из-за этого – а потому, что не помнил её мужчин. Знал, что не терпит их, но память была как решето: пустые имена, размытые фигуры, случайные события. Он должен был встречаться с ними во дворце. Ненавидеть избитые светские комплименты, и как Ванда улыбается этим мутантам, или людям – кого она захочет, будут её, – ненавидеть, как близко к ней они стоят. Он знал это чувство, но где-то растерял все подробности. Кто был отцом Томаса и Уильяма? А Тайлера? Почему он не помнил дни, когда они родились? Только что держал Ванду за руку и думал: скорее, ну, поторапливайтесь, ей же больно.  
Что со мной, сестра? Это он тоже спрашивал – всегда так, чтобы она не услышала.

Она слышала.  
Ванда поднимала вуаль, когда играла с детьми. Он поймал её взгляд и вылетел из скорости, словно желторотый новичок, не контролирующий мутацию. Застыл, хватая ртом воздух. Дети смотрели на него, как равнодушные, всезнающие божки, а Ванда – будто сейчас заплачет. Пьетро метнулся к ней, присел, схватил за плечи. Мир тряхнуло, мир разложило на мозаику и собрало воедино – но теперь он видел каждую из граней между кусочками. Что она сделала. Они вместе.  
Пьетро обнял сестру, бездумно уставился в спины близнецов – они подобрали конструктор-сентинеля и молча, взявшись за руки, вышли. Он не понимал, настоящие ли они. Настоящий ли дворец, этот летний день, он сам. Может, Ванда всех придумала.  
Он прикоснулся губами к её лбу, к тонким горячим векам, успокаивающе погладил по волосам.  
– Всё хорошо, сестрёнка, я здесь. Я понимаю. – Её лицо было так близко, родное до последней чёрточки, красивое и несчастное. – Ты не хотела, чтобы я знал.  
– Мне казалось, так будет лучше, – тихо сказала Ванда, – ты ведь тоже.  
Она вдруг качнулась вперёд, прижалась к его рту, слабо, отчаянно выдохнула.  
Пьетро сбежал бы сейчас на другой край земли, совершил бы страшную ошибку – слишком много, слишком быстро даже для него, но Ванда не позволила. Подняла руки со звенящими золотыми браслетами, положила узкую бледную кисть туда, где колотилось его сердце, подменила собой реальность.  
В этом бренчании, в рубиновой дымке таяли образы Кристал и Луны, исчезали вопросы, стала неважной прошлая жизнь. Выжженную чёрную Геношу залатало плотными блестящими нитками. Все ошибки Пьетро больше ничего не значили. Их не существовало. Ванда сделала мир идеальным.  
– Я каждый раз слышала, – сказала она, мягко толкнув его в грудь. Он опустился на пол, торопливо разгрёб в стороны забытые детьми железные детали, притянул Ванду к себе. Во всё остальное поверил – легко, сразу, а в это поверить боялся. Даже когда она поцеловала – не так, как в первый раз, совсем не целомудренно, жарко, жадно.  
– Ты не сердишься?  
Он не понял, на что мог бы сердиться. Ответил единственное, что пришло на ум, на что хватило дыхания:  
– Я твой.  
Ванда нервно, одним ртом улыбнулась, облизала яркие губы и вдруг опустилась на его бёдра, притёрлась плотней. Член уже стоял как каменный, Пьетро застонал сквозь зубы. Ткнулся губами куда-то Ванде в шею, потащил вверх пышную юбку – ткань затрещала, бусины, цепочки, какие-то крючки брызнули в стороны. Леденея, он почувствовал нежную тяжесть её ягодиц. Белья на Ванде не было – может, она его никогда не носила, может, ей было жарко... А может быть, она просто знала, что сегодня произойдёт. Предчувствовала? Планировала? Хотела?  
Ванда накрыла его губы своими, и всё это стало неважно.  
Остальное слилось в один ослепительный, сладостный, бесконечный всхлип: отчаянные, будто судороги, толчки вперёд, в пылающее и влажное, цветочный запах её волос и солоноватый, солнечный – шеи и подмышек, ох, сколько же можно тянуть, почему так медленно! Ванда попробовала изогнуться и соскочить, но он вцепился в её бёдра, удерживая. Водоворот захватил его с головой, закрутил, выбивая дух, – и вышвырнул на поверхность: мокрого, задыхающегося, со звоном в ушах и подсыхающим в паху семенем: в последний момент он успел выйти, как всегда успевал. Ванде хватит троих детей, а ему хватит Ванды: это же, чёрт возьми, сказка, идеальный мир.  
Ванда замерла над ним, опираясь на локти и колени, будто после спарринга на тренировке. Она тоже тяжело дышала, и лицо у неё было грустное и серьёзное.  
– Извини, – выдавил из себя Пьетро. – Я старался.  
Он действительно хотел, чтобы ей было хорошо. И да, она безбожно тянула – но тянуться могут разные вещи. Тёплая карамель тянется и очередь за латверской гуманитаркой тянется, но их никто не путает. Блаженная пустота сменилась чувством вины. Грустный призрак далёкой, уже почти незнакомой светловолосой принцессы из другой жизни на секунду заслонил лицо сестры, и Пьетро показалось, что Ванда сейчас так же, как Кристал, укоризненно покачает головой – ну вот, уже всё?  
– У тебя сердце стучит, как поезд, – Ванда прильнула к нему, потёрлась подбородком о плечо. – Два или три грузовых состава. Когда я была маленькая, думала, что у тебя внутри поезда гоняются друг за другом. Такие небольшие. И нарочно лезла к тебе под одеяло, чтобы услышать, как они там ездят…  
– Сроду ты ко мне не лезла под одеяло.  
– Можно подумать, ты б запомнил. Ты отключаешься за секунду.  
Пока Пьетро думал, что ответить на эту важную информацию, Ванда скользнула ниже, приложила ухо к его груди.  
– Дай ещё послушаю.  
От того, как она это сказала, и от долгожданной, настоящей улыбки, которую он не видел, но почувствовал – тем самым местом между рёбер, куда если вдарят в драке, то задохнёшься, – немедленно захотелось ещё, и он дёрнулся за ещё, но Ванда вдруг отстранилась, и на долю секунды он увидел себя в её зрачках – две белые фигурки раскинули руки, утопая в двух чёрных колодцах.  
Он приподнялся за ней и замер, когда пальцы сомкнулись на его горле в кольцо, полыхнули магическим огнём.  
Мир вокруг потерял чёткость – нет, медленно-медленно дошло до него: это не мир. Пьетро просто больше не мог ускориться, и секунды проносились мимо него так же быстро, как мимо любого другого мутанта или человека на земле. Словно на Пьетро ошейник, магистратский гаситель способностей... Но это были руки Ванды, и он в гневе отбросил эту мысль.  
– Не нужно торопиться, – мягко произнесла Ванда. – Нам теперь некуда спешить.  
Она выскользнула из смятого платья – не сняла через голову, не выпуталась из него, а прошла насквозь, будто многослойный тяжёлый шёлк был цветным туманом. Это властное движение напомнило ему, как отец переодевался из боевого костюма в королевские одежды: р-раз, и молекулы, или атомы, или что там, расцепляли свои решётки, и казавшаяся непробиваемой гибкая броня послушно складывалось тряпкой или летела на вешалку.  
Только Ванда в этом мире управляла не металлом. Она управляла вообще всем.  
Её улыбка дрогнула и стала страдальческой усмешкой – Пьетро не знал, почему, знал только, что должен это исправить. Обнял, снова цепенея от близости, от бархатистости кожи под собственными горячечными касаниями. Зашептал:  
– Как скажешь, всё, что пожелаешь. Я всегда об этом мечтал. Ты всё сделала правильно, сестра, любимая.  
– И я, – сказала она, накрывая его собой, как пологом, – всегда об этом мечтала.


End file.
